


Arya Stark Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Arya Stark imagines, oneshots and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Arya Stark & Reader, Arya Stark & You, Arya Stark / Reader, Arya Stark / You, Arya Stark x Reader, Arya Stark x You
Kudos: 11





	Arya Stark Imagines

Sanasa smiled knowingly as she watched Arya. Her sister had seen it fit to demand a sword made for you and have someone teach you how to use it. Of course Sansa compiled and when Arya returned from her sea voyage to visit, she was pleased to see you practising.

“I see you’ve spotted (Y/N).” Sansa said gently. She nodded to people who gave quick bows or curtsies at her presence before moving on with their day.  
“They’re doing quite well.” Arya commented.  
“Yes. I am sure when you challenge them they will do far better. You have inspired their determination.”  
“Hmm.”  
Seeing the almost lovesick gaze on Arya’s face Sansa smirked, she had assumed Arya liked you. 

When you finished and thanked your practice partner Sansa waved you over. “Your grace.” You said quickly.  
“(Y/N). You remember my sister. She has returned from a long voyage and it lightens my burden of daily duties if you would help her settle in again. Perhaps you could escort her while she is here.” Sansa spoke quickly, so as to stop Arya from cutting in, her tone was forceful but there was a light touch that only Arya could bristle at.  
“Shut up Sansa.” Arya said quickly as she started to blush and rushed off.  
“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"”  
“Yes your grace.”  
“Well off you go, your queen has requested you assist her sister.” Sansa said as she shooed you after Arya. She smiled to herself when you rushed after Arya and fell instep, starting up an awkward conversation.


End file.
